Anger Remorse And Love
by vegetasmoon
Summary: A/U Vegeta takes his anger out on his Best friends- Bulma and Kakarott. Has he hurt them beyond repair?


First off this is a A/U story. Let me know how it goes. I wrote it months ago.  
Chapter 1: Best Friends......Torn Apart?  
Vegeta was training with his best friends, A brohter and sister ,Kakarott and  
Bulma. They were going at it fast and strong. Siblings both attacking the prince   
at the same time. They were the youngest children of Commander Bardock. One of   
the top leaders of the Saiyan armies. The siblings were only 10 months apart, so  
they were quite close, wiht Kakarott being the older of the two. Vegeta was just   
a few months older than Kakarott. Vegeta had just turned 20. And his parents  
had informed him that he must find a mate before his next birthday. He was so   
angrey, He decided to take it out on his companions without realizing it.   
"I can't believe my parents! Forcing me to marry! AHHHHH!" He screamed just before  
knocking Kakarott unconcious.The younger man hit the floor wiht a thud.  
"Oh,no! I'm in trouble!" Bulma gasped as she dodged his attacks. "Vegeta! Please!  
It's not our fault!" Her cries fell on deaf ears. His was so filled with anger and   
rage. His punches finally hitting their target. Round after round he pounded into   
her with a fury.  
"STOP!! Vegeta please stop!! Please!! Vegeta! ST..op...." Bulma screamed in pain.  
He heard her pleas amd quit his assault. "What am I doing?' He thought. ' I'm trying   
to kill my best friend.' " Bulma? Bulma! Are you alright?" He went towards her to check   
her injuries, But she pulled away from him.  
  
"Stay away from me! She commanded through her pain.   
  
"Bulma I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He whispered as he picked her up and carried her to the  
infirmary. She sobbed into his shoulder as her gently placed her on the examining table.  
"What happened to her, Sire?" The doctor asked.  
"Training accident. Send someone to the training room. Kakarott is hurt as well." Vegeta  
informed him.  
  
"Your highness, Please wait outside" The nurse asked. "We'll let you in as soon as she   
has been treated."   
"Very well. I will inform her family." Vegeta went into the waiting area just as some   
assistants brought his other friend in. Kakarott looked pretty bad to only bruises  
though. Vegeta stood in front of the vid screen for ages before he finally turned  
it on. He then keyed in the code for commander Bardock.  
  
A picture appeared on the screen looking like an older version of Kakarott."Yes,  
Bardock here."  
  
"Bardock, You need to get to the palace infirmary NOW!"   
  
"Prince Vegeta, What's happened?"  
  
"I got carried away in training. Bulma's hurt the worst. Get here as fast as you can  
Commander!"  
"On my way" The screen went black. Little did Vegeta know the King and Queeen were  
with Bardock when he got the news. Ten minutes later the three of them came into the  
waiting area.  
  
"what happened, Vegeta?" The King demanded to know.  
  
Vegeta was still quite angry at his parents. So he just stood there with an angered  
smirk on his face.  
  
"Well?" HIs father commanded. "We're waiting?!"  
"We were training. I got carried away. I was so angrey at the news you gave me this   
morning. It just kept building and building till it exploaded. Unfortunatly, it   
exploaded on Kakarott and Bulma."  
"How are they?" Bardock asked.  
  
"I don't know. They haven't told me yet. I knocked Kakarott unconcious almost immediatly.  
He should be fine.."  
"And my daughter..?"  
  
"She wasn't so lucky. She kept pleading with me to stop but I couldn't really hear her.   
She looks pretty bad." Vegeta explained fellin very guilty.  
"AHH..... Doctor how are they?" The Queeen asked as she saw the physician emerge from the   
exam room.  
"Kakarott is fine. he'll just reqire some rest. No training for a few days." he told them.  
"And Bulma?" the queen wanted to know.  
  
"She was hurt quite severly. She is in a regen tank. Follow me, Please"  
They all followed the doctor into the next room. Bulma floated in a crystal clear liquid.  
only recognizable by her hair color. She was a mess. Her face was badly bruised and swollen.  
Her body was battered. The quenn let out a gasp of fright.  
  
"My little girl" was all Bardock could manage to say.  
Prince Vegeta fell to his knees in front of the glass. "How could I? How could I hurt her   
like that' "Bulma, I'm sorry" he planted his head against the window of the tank.  
"There is nothing you can do for her right now. We will keep a close eye on her.  
and call you when you are needed." The doctor told Bardock.  
The three parents left. Vegeta stayed. He sat and guarded her. Not budging. Not  
accepting food. Nothing. Just sitting and watching her. Days went by and everyday he told  
he was sorry and asked for her foregiveness. It never came.  
"My prince. Please you need to eat and clean up. I'll sit right here till you return.  
I promise." The nurse said.  
  
"What if she wakes up and I'm not here. I have to be here. She'll think I don't care."  
  
"You've got time. I'll send for some food and clothes and you can use the shower in here.   
You will only be in the next room."  
  
"Very well make it so."  
Vegeta took a very long hot shower. He felt 100% better. Only problem was he did not want   
to feel bettr. He wanted to stay misrable, Until she woke up and forgave him. He wanted to  
be in pain. When he got out of the shower his fresh clothes were waiting for him.  
He dressed quickly and entered the room where his Bulma was.  
  
"Any changes?" He asked.  
  
"No still the same. Here is your meal. Eat up."  
He just stared at the food. "Please my prince. You must keep up your strength. for  
her."  
  
With that said he started to eat very slowly. After every bite he looked up at her.  
' so lifeless, so pale'  
  
"Vegeta, son, Are you still here?" His mother asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm not leaving heer."  
  
"Son...."  
  
"Mother, please... No lectures."  
  
"Alright"  
"How's Kakarott?"  
  
"Better. Asking to see you and asking about his sister."  
"How mad is he?"  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"No"  
  
Just then there was a knock on the glass. Vegeta spun around. Bulma was awake and  
wanting out of the tank.  
  
"Doctor" The queen yelled. "She's awake!"  
  
The tank was drained. and the door opened. She was weak. Vegeta caught her and  
carried her to the bed.  
  
"All she needs now is rest. She's completely healed." The doctor informed them.  
"I'll call commander Bardock."  
  
Vegeta sat at her bedside. The queen left to tell her husband the good news.  
  
"Bulma, Please forgive me. I'm sorry. You are the one person in this universe  
I would never hurt. And yet I hae." Vegeta's voice was pleading. He felt his eyes   
tearing up.  
  
A set of beautiful blue eyes flickered open. and watched him cry. She was so  
mad at him, but his words spoke to her heart. "Vegeta.... I forgive you" Then  
she fell asleep.  
He stood up and kissed her forehead. "Rest my sweet" Then he sat back down and  
braced for the arrival of her family.  
Disclaimer: I don't pwn DBZ etc.. etc.. etc.. 


End file.
